


【Neil / The Protagonist】新人指導

by EP1999



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:48:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26388187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EP1999/pseuds/EP1999
Summary: 「我以為你不喝酒。」Neil top 斜線有意義#Neiltagonist
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	【Neil / The Protagonist】新人指導

「我以為你不喝酒。」

尼爾靠在沙發扶手，看著手拿酒杯站在落地窗前的男人。

「是出任務的時候不喝酒。」他糾正。

「我還想著我們現在是要準備執行了。」尼爾給自己也倒了一杯。氣氛合適的時間點、昂貴套房與遼闊的夜景，加上自己愛慕的對象站在面前，他沒理由不喝一杯。

「還有一點時間。」男人走到他面前，尼爾默契地替他再添上酒。

「難得你會這麼想。」他的左手環上對方的腰，輕靠一下對方的玻璃杯，嘴唇碰上杯緣，「所以，我們只打算在這裡喝酒聊物理學到天亮嗎？」尼爾的手掌在對方的背後摩娑。

「你的調情技巧比我還糟。」他們貼近到足以聞見剛喝下的酒香，年長者在即將吻上的距離停下。

「但很管用。」尼爾替他們放下手中的飲料，避免待會要做的事情讓他們清醒後還得考慮賠償。

他被男人推進沙發，騰出雙手的尼爾一手托住對方的臀部，一手搭上大腿，酒精在他們交纏的口中產生作用，呼吸開始變得急躁。

相碰的胯部讓尼爾知道對方也提起了興致，更加肆無忌憚。任務前的性愛是壞決策，艾佛斯肯定不會認同這樣的作法。但當老闆主動坐上來的時候，誰管他的呢。

親吻的同時尼爾雙手箝住對方的腰部，把它更往下壓，隔著布料輕微地向上頂弄，而僅是如此顯然不能滿足彼此。尼爾熟練地解開對方的腰帶，卻突然被對方制止。

「不能進來。」聽到對方這麼說，尼爾不確定自己是該覺得掃興還是因為這句話默認了即將要做的事情而更加興奮，也許是後者多一些。

「我知道。」他知道他們都不會遵守。

「我是認真的。」身下人的的撫弄讓他聲音變得沙啞，講這句話缺乏了幾分說服力。

「我知道。」尼爾親吻對方半敞襯衫而露出的鎖骨，一路往下。

「你沒在聽。」

「很高興你注意到了。」金髮青年毫無反省，埋在對方頸邊輕笑出聲，「等我們完事後，再指導我也不遲，新人總是會犯幾個錯的。」

end.

**Author's Note:**

> 沒能力讓他們完事我很慚愧。  
> 但已經開始的就不會停止。


End file.
